Thorns Cover the Moon
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Sequel to: Momma Saix. Marluxia and Larxene have returned to take over the Organization, using their daughter as bait to turn the Superior's son against him.  Will they succeed or will the Organization collapse around them in the attempt?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The end of my 'SaixPuppy' series, depending on how well this goes over, I'll see how long to make this!

Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last story!

:::::

Thorns Cover the Moon

:::::

Darcia frowned lightly, he didn't like the fact that his parents allowed Marluxia and Larxene back into the Castle that Never Was. He hated them, and now he had to deal with someone else to hate. Apparently they had a kid, a girl with pink hair and baby blue eyes, who was glaring back at him just as fiercely as he was glaring at her.

He snorted, they said her name was Rose, the flowery man he so loathed commented that he named her Rose because she was _soooo beautiful. _So what? He still wasn't going to like her, no matter how pretty her eyes were or how her lips looked or how those legs cascaded-NO! He needed to stay on target, hatred was his target, and _she _was a part of them so that made her _evil_.

He growled to himself, damn male hormones, damn parents for letting them back, damn fucking hormones, she looks sooooo good…..damn Rose!

::::

Xemnas smirked, looking at his son with curiosity, apparently he had a new interest, "Darcia, maybe you should show Rose around the castle." He had to mask the laugh at his son's look of embarrassment. Saix raised an eyebrow at his son's new focus, wondering if she would share Marluxia's….traits. A bit of nausea crept into his stomach over the fact that Marluxia had actually fucked Larxene…and had a kid. It was beyond creepy.

As the two teenagers left, Xemnas turned to his newly re-admitted members with a stale smile, "You are free to go back to your old rooms of course, and Rose may pick out her own later."

They nodded to their leader and turned to leave, Saix frowned deeply when they were out of earshot, "Xemnas, I have a bad feeling about this…."

Xemnas laughed, "About what? You didn't expect him to 'inherit' gayness?"

Saix stared at him, "No….I didn't mean that, I'm glad he's found an interest …but the fact that Number XI and Number XII just 'appear' with a girl for Darcia to date, who happens to be THEIR kid, and thus the only possible sex he's going to have….it's odd.."

Xemnas chuckled, "Yes, of course I noticed, I may act oblivious but there's actually a reason I'M the Superior." He smirked, giving Saix's ass a playful squeeze.

Saix rolled his eyes, "Mmm….yes, I know."

::::::::::

Marluxia rubbed his hands together greedily, "We don't even need to do anything, and we'll let Rose turn him against his parents."

Larxene laughed, "Who knew it was going to be this easy?"

Marluxia giggled, "Yeah, what could go wrong?"

Larxene growled, "I hate that you're more girly than me."

::::::::::::::

A/N: I know, lame teaser, but I wanted to throw it out there, please R&R!


	2. Update

A/N:

Hey guys! A small update on my active stories: college life is weird so expect slow updates but I am trying.

A small reward though for you guys:

**I'm currently role-playing on this website:**

WE NEED PEOPLE TO JOIN OUR ORGANIZATION XIII role-play, please PM me if you are interested or review this.

-You can role-play about just about anything for free! It's fun, I'm there (I'm lazy so that shows how easy it is!), you can chat with me about Xemsai or we could create a role-play about it together! We need more people on our Organization XIII role-play, please join!


	3. Puppy Training

A/N: Forever right? I'm sorry, I've been RPing as both Rose and Darcia and slowly figuring out what their characters should be like. Plus I'm in a bad mood, thus I need something to draw my attention away from the cause.

* * *

::Thorns Cover the Moon

Chapter 2: Puppy Training

* * *

Darcia carefully took each step as he wound his way from the Grey Area to the kitchen, deciding that would be the safest bet to avoid looking at her or even acknowledging her existence. He motioned to the kitchen, "That's the kitchen. Whoopee. " He turned to leave when a slender hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. His golden eyes connected with angry cerulean and a bit of electricity crackled around her, "He said a tour, not you being an ass."

Darcia blinked, okay maybe he was used to everyone kissing up to him for being the head's son but this was ridiculous, "Watch your tongue girl." He yanked himself out of her grip and narrowed his eyes, the hairs on his neck stood up and his hair spiked dangerously.

Rose smirked back at him, egging him on and circling him like a predator, "Oh? ….and if I don't?"

Darcia growled low in his throat, he knew he shouldn't hit girls, whether they were Mar-fucking-luxia's evil spawns or not, but she was asking for it, "Or I'll end you."

Rose tipped her head up and cackled, resembling her mother for an eerie second, "I don't think so…" She dragged her finger along his cloak from his belly to his neck and smiled as if she knew some kind of demented secret he just wasn't catching.

Darcia backed up, a bit startled at the unknown behavior, being surrounded by guys had sure jaded him of feminine ways, "S-stop that!"

He tried to take a firm stand on the no-touching boundary thing but she managed to throw him off guard again by reaching up and nibbling on his lower lip; she purred out with half-lidded eyes, " Or what?"

Darcia's mind went blank, and his body froze…well most of his body did, he could swear his stomach was having a weird fiesta party and the area between his thighs was on fire, "…mm..D-don't."

Rose could see his resolve weakening and flicked one of his ears, giggling and drifting out of the room, "Try to work on those threats Puppy."

* * *

Xemnas sat in his chair in his study, leaning back while gently stroking Saix's soft hair. The Diviner was currently purring in his lap like a kitten and the Superior was enjoying one of the few rare moments of peace he had managed to get in a while. He had thought too soon apparently and his son barged in, slamming the door behind him in a huff, "I want her gone!"

Saix chuckled and nuzzled Xemnas' neck, "Who? Larxene?" He knew damn right well his son was referring to Rose; he could smell her scent lingering on his clothes.

Darcia shook his head and growling, "No that little!...little!...YOU KNOW!" He paced the room, muttering to himself which cause his father to burst out laughing.

Xemnas smiled, wiping a tear from his eye, "Darcia, ….are you developing a crush?"

Darcia stood there agape and blushing, "No! Shut up! You don't even know!"

Saix nodded in agreement with his Superior, "Seems like he is, he can't even form a decent sentence."

Darcia blushed deeper and howled in anger, storming from the room and spatting out, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" for his final comment of the evening.

Xemnas sat there awhile before chuckling again, "Sai, I don't think we know."

Saix smirked up at him and nuzzled into his neck, "Obviously not. However, if she keeps bothering him I will resort to violence."

Xemnas traced the scar on his face, kissing the middle and he teased, "Oh Sai, I love when you talk all dirty and violent like that."

Saix grinned and straddled his mate's waist, "Well….let's not waste the moment."

Xemnas playfully squeezed his ass again for the fifth time today, "….Oh indeed."

* * *

Marluxia watched as his daughter slipped into his old room and smirked evilly, "So?"

Rose nodded and smiled, "Obviously never seen a girl before, he'll be so easy it'll be like cooking a Vexen with an Axel fire."

Marluxia tapped his chin with his index finger, "…That does sound appealing, anyways, back on topic, how did he react? Horny? Angry? Beserk? I need some traits. If we're dealing with another Xemnas here, that'll be trouble. Another Saix, not so much, he would be easier to control, driven by instincts and such."

Larxene portralled her way into the room and sat on the bed, eager to listen.

Rose cleared her throat, "Well…I was rough around him and he was all mad at first like a Berserker but I think his hormones kicked in so I left to make him crave it."

Larxene nodded, "Good choice, torture the miserable little fucker. I can't wait to hear the Superior begging us to spare him as we slit his throat in front of him. It'll be so ….amazing."

Marluxia raised a brow, "Wait, we're going to slit his throat in front of Xemnas? I thought Darcia was going to be convinced to kill his parents."

Larxene shrugged nonchalantly, "Doesn't matter, all that matters is that he ends up dead and his parents disappear back into nothingness."

Marluxia and Rose nodded in agreement, pleased with the plan and eager to overthrow the power-hungry maniac and his loyal sex-slave- followed by bathing in the blood of their sinned creation while he begged his new supposed 'lover' for mercy.

* * *

A/N: Good as it was before? My writing style has kind of changed so I want to know what you think about the story and the style.


	4. Things Get Chilly

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my own personal Demyx~ The Nocturne to my Freeshooter XD.

* * *

Thorns Cover the Moon

* * *

Chapter 3: Things Get Chilly

* * *

Rose moved back into her new room, giggling at the fact the plan was slowly but surely coming together. Of course, not everything was going according to plan….she blinked when she picked up a small piece of paper, it was completely blank. She frowned and stared at it, using her powers of plants to shift the paper into identifying itself. However, nothing happened, instead it just exploded into thin air and she was drenched in water.

Growling angrily and clenching her fists she looked around for the source of her torment and found none. Was she going insane? She stomped angrily on the ground, oblivious to the muffled snickering of Darcia and his two uncles on the ceiling.

She slammed her door open and stomped out of the room, hollering for her parents and going to find a new change of clothes.

Looking to his comrades in arms, Darcia high-fived both Demyx and Xigbar on a job well done, "We showed her!"

Demyx smiled, happy but yet slightly trembling, wondering if Rose would trace the water back to him and if she inherited Larxene's ability to electrocute him.

Xigbar just grinned his classic demonic grin and noogie'd Darcia, "Dude! Her face was priceless. Now we can bother both her and her fugly parents!"

Darcia nodded, glad that although he didn't have hypnotic hips and boobs, which he noted to himself looked better with perky nipples due to drenched T-shirts, he did have psychotic uncles and that was something not many could boast having.

Xigbar opened up a space-rift and teleported them safely to the library where surprisingly Axel was located but then again, looking at Axel burning Zexion's favorite book while dangling it in front of him just out of reach, it became apparent why he was in the library.

Xigbar rolled his eye and summoned one gun to shoot the book out of Axel's hands, then shot again to hit Axel's ass and once more to graze a large amount of red-hair off the pyro, "Hey hey, leave Shortstop alone."

Axel yelped at both bullets, frantically grabbing his own ass while trying to magically strike his hair back on with spit on his palm and earnest pats on his head, "Xig you asshole! I was just playing!"

Sending a wave of fire in his direction Xigbar aptly went to dodge but blinked when the attack was canceled out, "DANCE WATER DANCE!"

Xigbar gave a crooked grin to Axel and slapped Demyx affectionately on the back, "Thanks dude! Saved my ass from becoming Xigbar-a-la-mode!"

Darcia wondered if anything Xigbar had just said made logical sense but his attention was drawn away by a small angry sniffle from the bibliomaniac crouching in the library corner and hugging the charred remains of _A Tale of Two Cities _to his chest. Darcia slowly made his way over to Zexion and hovered over him, Zexion being more like an older brother than uncle to him. He reached out and brushed the bangs away from the hidden blue eye, "Zex? You okay? I can buy you a new one."

The illusionist shook his head and sunk to the ground, face buried against the hard cover of the book, a lone sniffle erupting from him.

Darcia seemed to understand that this wasn't just a normal book to Zexion and by the way he was clutching its remains it held deep significance, "…..was that book special?" He did not notice the large shadow looming over them or the fact all the chaos behind them had stopped.

Zexion whimpered out, muffled against the book, "…Master…Ansem gave it to me….when I was still….still…Ienzo."

Darcia didn't know what to say, the nobodies, especially the original Apprentices clung to their memories and if the book was like a living memory to Zexion then Axel had killed something beyond important to the boy and something that couldn't be bought again or replaced so easily. He suddenly stiffened when he felt a presence behind him and he moved to one side, noticing for the first time Lexaeus hovering over them.

Feeling like he was intruding somehow, Darcia moved further away and stepped over the knocked out Axel, who was not going to be waking up anything soon thanks to Lexaeus. Xigbar and Demyx were peeking around the corner of the doorframe and Darcia quickly joined them, watching the tall redhead scoop up the younger illusionist and carry him to a chair. After a couple minutes of soft consoling that not even Darcia could hear, Lexaeus had managed to cheer Zexion up enough to hug his huge shoulders and nod in thanks, wiping the tears away quickly.

Noticing a tugging on his shoulder Darcia followed the Freeshooter and Nocturne to the basement and further into the chilly labs, Darcia couldn't help but be skeptical on why they were visiting one of the Organization's most unfriendly members, "Why?-"

With a hand clamped over Darcia's mouth, Xigbar's grin widened three times its usual size, dwarfing even the Grinch's smirk, "You'll see." Moving stealthily around the labs until he spotted the scientist, Xigbar motioned Darcia to follow him only to freeze in place, literally.

Xigbar's one eye rolled over to see Vexen looking at him with that 'I'm-a-fucking-scientist..bitch' expression and noticed that Demyx was too busy poking a fish inside a glass jar to be stealthy, thus alerting the Chilly Academic that if Demyx was here, then Xigbar was undoubtedly not far off, "Dammit Demyx!"

Demyx's head whipped around so fast he got whiplash and clutched his head painfully, "Sorry Xiggy!"

Coming out from hiding Darcia poked his head up and met very angry and tired looking green eyes, "Can I help you Darcia?" The acidic way that Vexen pronounced his name told Darcia he was not happy to see either of them, especially himself because he had the 'Superior-unseen-shield-of-parentalness' surrounding him.

Darcia looked to Xigbar for help and Vexen reluctantly unfroze him, the sniper rubbing both his arms and shivering before speaking, "We need help Vexen."

Vexen rolled his eyes, swiveling his chair to face them and crossing his arms, "I assumed that. No one comes down here to visit besides Lexaeus and Zexion…and maybe occasionally the Superior. Usually people only come down here when they screw something up or need some sort of antidote or potion or whatever only _I _can make and then-"

This was the point when Darcia realized that Vexen didn't tolerate his father because they were so similar, both enjoying the sounds of their voices and liking to rant about how smart they were and how dumb everyone else was.

"-to think. Eventually I wouldn't be surprised if people come down here expecting me to be the source of all male pregnancy needs or something like some walking deus ex machina." Taking a breath and blinking slowly, Vexen had apparently calmed himself down enough to look at the three other occupants of the room with mild interest, "What kind of help?"

Xigbar rubbed his palms together in a very evil fashion, "We need to help Darcia get an upper hand on the Larxene/Marluxia flower child."

Pausing for just a brief moment to consider this new development and to recollect on his deep-seeded hated of both XI and XII, Vexen quickly agreed, "I'll do it, what do you need?"


	5. Light 'em up!

A/N: Oh wow…I'm updating this again. Maybe I'll finish my stories on this rate!

* * *

Thorns Cover the Moon

Chapter 4: Light 'em up!

* * *

Darcia sighed, looking at Vexen with a slight grimace, "….We'll need…him."

Vexen whipped around, putting down the poisons and rubber tubing, "…Axel!"

Darcia whimpered, looking guilty, "I was going to tell you but…I know how much you hate him so I wanted to convince you first because-" he saw Xigbar making motions in the background, "-I respect you so much. Much more than Axel obviously, he's VIII and you're IV."

Vexen paused, a pleased and smug grin passing across his features, "You're right. We might need fire. Fire burns plants. Yes…yes…fire." He turned around and continued what he was doing beforehand.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Darcia followed Xigbar and Demyx out. Darcia then followed them to the charred black door with the number VIII hanging on to the door by one singed nail. He watched as Xigbar knocked on the door, two abrupt knocks to announce it was Xigbar then Demyx thinking it was a game added the 'and a haircut' knocks as well.

Axel peeked his head out and grinned, "What's up guys?" With everyone looking at him, Axel lit up a Christmas tree, it was well-known Axel loved to be the center of attention and now was no different.

Xigbar stood back and smirked, "We need your help, against the Larx/Mar and their flowerchild menace."

Axel smirked, "I thought you'd never ask." He pushed the door open and they all ushered inside, looking around at the scorch marks here and there and the random posters that he had stolen from his old room in Radiant Garden. Demyx smiled happily at a few bands that he found interesting but said nothing else, content to be included in the plan. Axel shoved a few dirty articles of clothing off his chairs and motioned for then to sit. Darcia tried to ignore the overwhelming scent of B.O mixed with burnt hair and ashes that clung to the room.

Axel sat down on his bed and still held that Cheshire grin, rubbing his hands together eagerly and chuckling, "So burn everything? Kill all his plants? "

The warmth of the room dropped suddenly when another knock sounded at the door and when Axel opened it, Vexen was standing there, looking awkward and slightly uncomfortable, "I was invited." A small grimace was exchanged between the men before Axel let him through and Vexen looked around, obviously disgusted by the lack of cleanliness in the room.

When they were all settled and Vexen was sitting on his hands, trying not to touch the dirty chair, Xigbar spoke, "Okay so Vexen, what do you have for us to start?"

Vexen nodded, "I have considered many things about XI and XII before assessing how to beat them. Considering XI's abilities, I have decided that poison, fire and ice would be in our best interest. Being that two of us here control those abilities, we have no problems there. Number XII's abilities are a bit harder to address, she controls electricity. Now IX, it is obvious that controlling water, you are at a disability to her. "

Demyx nodded, "Yeah she hurts me!" He shuddered, remembering the last time she had shocked him for no reason.

Vexen smiled, "However….your disability can be used!"

Demyx blinked, looking surprised and pleased, he clapped his hands, "It can?"

Vexen grinned evilly, "I have placed various lightning rods throughout the castle and inlayed them with water. Also I have placed rubber around all of our rooms and if you all give me your boots and gloves, I will be able to put it into them without anyone noticing an actual difference."

Demyx nodded like he understood and Xigbar rubbed his chin, "Aside from that, what are we doing TO them…like face to face?"

Axel snapped his fingers, a flame appearing, "Obviously I can kick someone's ass."

Xigbar held up both hands, "Hey hey , we're not doing that kind of plan yet."

* * *

A/N: Short teaser, need to stop here because I don't know where to go from here. Yet.


	6. Puppyhandling

Thorns Cover the Moon

Chapter 5: Puppyhandling

* * *

Demyx rubbed his new gloves together with a smile, "Yeah you're right Vexen! Can't feel a thing!" Having a layer of rubber inside the material to ground him against the infamous Savage Nymph was very reassuring. The scientist gave him a demeaning look before continuing his speech, "These lightning rods can absorb electricity which is both a bad and good thing. It will siphon energy away from Larxene but it will also need to be removed immediately or she can regain energy quickly if she touches them. Xigbar, this is where you come in."

The Sharpshooter blinked at him, "Uh….how exactly?"

Vexen rolled his eyes, this was the reason he didn't talk to other people in the castle, "You can manipulate space, would it not be easy to set a trap around these rods so that if either Marluxia or Larxene tries to touch them they will be transported elsewhere?"

Xigbar touched his grin and grinned a little, "I getcha."

Vexen sighed, "Wonderful, I'm so glad." He looked over at Darcia, "This leaves us with the problem of Rose and that _is_ a problem. She can very easily use your heightened senses against you and make you do things you might not-"

Xigbar gave Darcia a playful elbow, "Or might-"

Vexen glared, "-want to do. A canine is prone to being hormonal concerning the opposite sex and unlucky enough for us, you turned out to inherit your ..mother's wonderful sense of smell and instinct." He looked off for a moment before returning to gaze at the teen, "It would be best to avoid Rose for the time being until we figure out what her purpose is in the plan."

Axel scratched the back of his head idly, annoyed at being left out of the action, "And what do _I _do FreezyPop?"

Vexen bit down on his lower lip and clenched his jaw, needing to remind himself that Axel was here to help them despite his absolute hatred for the flamer and his annoying nicknames, "Marluxia has a garden, what a shame for a fire to break out in that part of the castle."

Axel let out his first sound of joy around Vexen, "So I was right about my part of the plan! Yes!" He danced around the room, brimming with energy as the other occupants watched the lean man with a sort of bemused interest. When the meeting was over Darcia found himself wandering back down the hall to his room, knowing a chat with his parents was impossible for now because it was early in the evening and the castle was most likely rocking from their interactions. He opened the door to his room and stumbled a bit, the scent of flowers assaulting his nose and catching him off-guard. The door was slammed behind him as she moved seemingly out of the darkness to face him, "Hello Puppy."

Her arms blocked his escape as she pressed her lips against his own and licked at the chapped skin, watching the boy pant almost, "I noticed you were absent when I got my shirt all wet." She cooed the words in his pointed ear and he writhed, having seen her from the ceiling and the mental image darting across his mind.

Her one hand cupped him and Darcia moaned lightly as she rubbed against him, nibbling on his earlobe, "What are you planning? I saw you go in with the idiots and even poor old Vexen joined you. Must have been important."

He stammered for a moment, finding it extremely hard to think, "We uh…..were discussing a party for you guys returning."

Her grip increased and she started sucking on his lips, massaging his groin slowly in a way that was clearly cheating for the argument, "I think you're lying." She had been raised by two traitorous people and knew enough to sense a good lie…a bad lie like this one was just insulting. Rose nuzzled against his neck and whined softly, mocking the sounds she heard Saix making earlier, "…Why would you need to lie Darcia-"

There was a serious of knocks on the door that made her freeze before she let go of him and barged past the person at the door with a frustrated huff. Zexion merely stood in the doorway with a confused look and peeked in to see the young man trying to hide a noticeable bulge, "I'll….come back later."


End file.
